1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to IP television (IPTV) systems, and in particular, to rendering of IPTV content on viewing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With today's widespread use of the Internet as a communication medium, packet-switched networks, such as Internet Protocol (IP), Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS), Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) and Ethernet networks, are increasingly being used to transmit digital multimedia data or content (e.g., audio, full-motion audio/video, pictures, etc.). An example of an architecture that uses packet-switched networks to provide real-time (live or video-on-demand) multimedia content to end users is the IP television (IPTV) architecture. Within the IPTV architecture, head end servers obtain media content, such as digital broadcast television programs, and stream the media content over a packet-switched network to one or more set top boxes (STBs) associated with television viewers who have subscribed to receive the television program.
IPTV has recently been deployed in the mobile market to enable mobile users to receive and view IPTV programs on their mobile devices. To implement a mobile TV solution, IPTV content, such as digital broadcast television programs, are streamed over a packet-switched network to a mobile access network, such as a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network, Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) network, WiMax network, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network or other similar network. The mobile access network then delivers the IPTV content to mobile devices over the air interface.
However, the quality of the IPTV content in terms of resolution and contrast is dictated by the display size of the viewing device. As such, the small screen size of mobile devices negatively impacts the mobile user viewing experience. In addition, the restricted computing capability and finite battery life of mobile devices further limits the viewing experience. For example, as the quality of the IPTV content increases, the drain on the battery, computing power and memory also increases. Therefore, mobile IPTV providers typically stream reduced-quality IPTV content in order to accommodate the small screen size and reduced computing capabilities of mobile devices. Unfortunately, there is no existing IPTV solution that enables a user to enjoy IPTV services anywhere and at anytime with the same or similar experience enjoyed at home.